Accalmie
by Corail Zaarea
Summary: La vie de Jézabel est terrible, mais si quelqu'un tenait suffisamment à lui pour lui offrir un moment d'accalmie? Après tout, il n'est pas aussi seul qu'il se l'imagine...


**Auteur : **Corail Zaarea

**Genre **: Dépressif / guimauve sur la fin... Mais ça fait trois ans et quelques que j'ai écrit cet OS et c'est dommage quand même de ne jamais lui laisser une chance d'être lu, non?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Comte Cain et Gold Child ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon le yaoî serait beaucoup plus explicite et ça finirait mieux! L'histoire en question se passe après le dernier Comte Cain, "La marque du Bélier Rouge", mais elle pourrait se situer à peut près n'importe où avant la fin des Gold Child.

**Accalmie.**

Fournaise… Son dos le brûlait, tout son corps n'était que fièvre… Il frissonna, se recroquevillant sur lui même, incapable même d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant, il le fallait, sinon il risquait de revoir les mêmes images… encore et encore…

Fraîcheur. Un contact humide, sur ses joues, son front.. Un bruit de linge essoré, et à nouveau ce contact frais sur sa peau brûlante. Quelqu'un… Il sentit que la personne écartait les cheveux de son visage et voulut parler… peine perdue. Il parvint à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Un visage juvénile était à quelques centimètres du sien… L'expression soucieuse de celui ci se détendit d'un sourire.

- Enfin réveillé ! Tu m'as fait peur…

Il cligna des yeux, incertain. Encore une hallucination?.. Non, la vison ne se déformait pas…

- Ca…Cassian ?

- Non, sa sainteté le pape !

C'était bien lui… Mais que faisait-il là ? Il voulut le questionner, mais ses paupières étaient lourdes…

- Hep ! Pas question de te rendormir !

L'autre lui secoua l'épaule et il ne pût retenir un gémissement de douleur, tout en sentant son engourdissement s'estomper.

- Désolé. Mais essaie de rester avec moi… au moins le temps de boire ça.

L'autre lui releva doucement la tête avant de glisser les bords d'un gobelet entre ses lèvres. Il fit un effort pour boire le liquide amer mais s'étouffa à demi à la troisième gorgée, sa toux lui arrachant une autre plainte.

- Houlà… calme toi…

Une main lui caressa doucement les cheveux, comme dans le rêve qui revenait souvent entre ses cauchemars… Il reprit son souffle, fixant à nouveau son attention sur le « jeune » brun. Celui ci eut un sourire en coin devant son air interrogateur.

- Tu es dans l'appartement de Delilah où nous logions il y a deux mois. Vu ta tendance à brûler nos lieux d'habitation c'est tout ce à quoi nous avons eu droit cette fois ci.

- Comment…

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'assombrit.

- Deux « cartes » t'ont déposé ici plus mort que vif. Ça fait trois jours.

_Trois jours. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte._ Il avait dû continuer longtemps après son évanouissement… Jézabel sentit un poids supplémentaire l'oppresser, l'étouffer impitoyablement. Pour lui, il n'était qu'un pion, au mieux un jouet … Pour lequel il n'avait jamais rien ressenti. Jamais. « _T'aimer ? __»__ - Un rire glacial qui lui labourait le coeur. Mais moins que la suite -_ « _Je ne peux que feindre d'aimer. » _Oui, il se moquait bien de le tuer. Si seulement il l'avait fait ; une bonne fois pour toutes…

Cassian soupira. Il ne supportait pas ce regard … Les yeux dilatés par une souffrance qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses blessures, son supérieur hiérarchique fixait le vide… Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même après le dernier échange qu'il avait surpris entre son père et lui…

Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ça. Mais il n'imaginait pas le choquer à ce point.

- Jézabel !

Il devait le ramener à la réalité... Mais ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet. Il passa plusieurs fois la main devant ses yeux sans plus de succès. Le mieux aurait été de le gifler, mais il ne pût s'y résoudre. Pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre… Il se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait aussi le laisser tel que et repasser quand il aurait repris ses esprits. C'est certainement ce que Jézabel aurait fait. Quoique… le docteur aurait il même pris la peine de le soigner si les rôles avaient été inversés ? Rien n'était moins sûr… Bah. Il sourit tristement. Aucune importance.

Il y avait juste la place pour son corps d'enfant. Cassian s'allongea sur le bord du lit, la tête à la même hauteur que celle du docteur. Celui ci ne réagit pas, aussi continua t'il sur sa lancée : il passa un bras dans le creux de son cou, l'autre sous son épaule gauche, et l'attira à lui en prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher son dos meurtri. Il le sentit sursauter. Une fraction de seconde, il se félicita de l'absence de tout objet tranchant à portée de main du malade : les réflexes de Disraeli pouvaient être foudroyants… Mais non. Le corps contre lui fut secoué d'un long frisson et s'amollit entre ses bras, le visage de Jézabel se nichant plus fortement contre son cou. Quelques secondes plus tard, des gouttes chaudes coulaient le long de ses clavicules, et il resserra précautionneusement son étreinte…

A croire qu'il avait retenu ça pendant des années… Il ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter… Cassian entreprit de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Ça avait eu l'air de le calmer pendant ces journées de délire, et puis en toute honnêteté il avait souvent eu envie de toucher ces boucles soyeuses auparavant…

Il attendit patiemment que les tremblements secouant ses épaules s'estompent avant d'oser poser la question qui lui tenait à coeur.

- Ils ne m'ont pas dit ce qui t'était arrivé… C'était ton père n'est ce pas ?

Un sanglot lui répondit. Puis un simple murmure

- Je ne pensais pas… qu'il pourrait me haïr autant…

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça… Pour lui c'est un jeu…

-…

Jézabel s'écarta légèrement. Ils étaient à nouveau face à face. Cassian le fixa gravement

-Tu devrais le quitter. Ça l'amuse de te détruire, de te faire souffrir. Tu… Je sais que tu peux monter en grade et être affecté ailleurs. Fais le, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Jézabel eut un pauvre sourire.

- Il est déjà trop tard… Je suis devenu un monstre pour lui… Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant c'est… c'est rester près de lui, et peut être qu'un jour, il… il m'aimera vraiment…

_Et c'est reparti…_

Il pleurait de plus belle… Cette fois il ne sursauta pas quand son aîné l'attira à lui, au contraire il se blottit volontairement contre le torse offert…

Cassian sourit. Jézabel s'était rendormi, il gisait abandonné entre ses bras…

- Quel gamin…

La fièvre semblait calmée pour un temps, sa respiration était calme contre son cou. Il ressemblait à l'ange qu'il avait cru apercevoir quelques jours auparavant, en le surprenant avec les oiseaux. Un ange déchu, dont le comte avait rogné les ailes…

Il soupira. Demain Jézabel retrouverait sa morgue. Il regretterait même certainement ce moment de faiblesse._ Je ferais mieux de le laisser. Je changerai ses bandages demain…_Il entreprit de se dégager, s'écartant imperceptiblement, mais le blessé gémit dans son sommeil, sa main fine crispée sur sa chemise. Il la recouvrit de sa paume,et elle se détendit.

-Comme tu veux…

De sa main libre, il récupéra le drap et les couvrit tous deux.

~ *.*~ *.* ~

Une respiration régulière. Un cœur qui battait calmement contre son oreille… Des bras qui l'enlaçaient… Ce n'était pas normal, mais il était bien… Il tenta de retenir le sommeil, pour ne pas quitter ce rêve agréable. Ils étaient si rares…

Non, quelque chose clochait. Cette chaleur était réelle… Il ouvrit les yeux et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il était bien contre quelqu'un. Il leva brusquement la tête et reconnut le visage endormi contre ses cheveux.

_Cassian._

Le temps que les évènements de la soirée lui reviennent en mémoire, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Le bras qui enlaçait son dos s'éloigna quelque peu et son vis-à-vis rougit imperceptiblement.

- Ça va mieux ?

Il acquiesça, s'attirant un léger sourire.

- Bien.

Il le sentit s'écarter… et parla presque instinctivement.

- Merci.

Cela eut pour effet d'interrompre le mouvement de Cassian, qui parut surpris. Lui même s'interrogeait. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas remercié sincèrement quelqu'un. Mais Cassian avait eu l'air vraiment inquiet pour lui… Il l'avait soigné… Et il était resté… _Pourquoi ?_

- Cassian ?

- Oui?

Cassian vit Jézabel entrouvrir les lèvres comme pour dire quelque chose mais le jeune homme resta silencieux, comme intimidé. Ses réactions l'étonnaient. Lui si glacial d'ordinaire… Il pensait qu'il voudrait se dégager au plus vite de cette situation gênante, pourtant il semblait au contraire le retenir… et maintenant, il se mordillait les lèvres comme un enfant inquiet. Le docteur finit par murmurer.

- Pourquoi … fais-tu ça ?

- Faire quoi ?

Jézabel lui jeta un regard blessé. Comment pouvait il faire l'innocent ? Pourtant il précisa.

- Tout. Me soigner et… et cette nuit.

L'autre resta un instant silencieux, avant de souffler

- Quelle importance ?

Jézabel ferma les yeux. Il paraissait abattu, comme si poser la question lui avait ôté toute trace de courage. Cassian sentit son cœur battre douloureusement. Tant pis…

Prenant une inspiration, il se pencha et embrassa doucement les lèvres du docteur. Aussi douces qu'il avait pu les imaginer… Il s'écarta rapidement, dégageant son bras encore prisonnier du cou du jeune homme. Comme il le pensait, celui ci le fixait, les yeux écarquillés… Il murmura sans le regarder

- Voilà le « pourquoi ». Désolé. Je demanderai ma mutation dès demain.

Jézabel saisit son poignet alors qu'il se redressait.

- Attends !

Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et tenta de desserrer ses doigts.

- Laisse. Oublie ça, c'est tout ce que je te demandes. Je…

Shit ! … Disraeli avait une poigne étonnante, et voilà qu'il ne voyait plus leurs mains… _Je ne vais pas pleurer comme un gosse m.. ! Pas devant lui en plus !_ Le médecin venait de se redresser en position assise, et l'attirait irrépressiblement vers lui...

-… Je ne comprends pas.

_Ça y est. Il est furieux._ Cassian tenta de se dégager.

- Je me suis excusé. Lâche moi. Je sais que mon corps ne me permettra jamais d'être aimé… Je sais que je n'avais pas à faire ça… Mais tu voulais une réponse, tu l'as !

Il s'interrompit devant l'expression de Jézabel. Celui ci le fixait avec une sorte de crainte, comme… égaré.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi agir comme ça, comme si tu… comme si tu m'aimais !

Il desserra lentement son emprise et laissa retomber sa main.

- Alors que je sais… que c'est impossible… Tu sais quel monstre je suis, jamais…

Cassian sentit son cœur se serrer

- Jézabel ?

Comme dans un rêve, Cassian effleura la joue du blessé.

- Tu es loin d'être un monstre…

A ses yeux on voyait qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire pour le convaincre, à part… Il souleva délicatement son visage et l'embrassa à nouveau. Pas de sursaut, il sentit une timide réponse et prit de l'assurance, profitant des lèvres entrouvertes… Jézabel passa les bras derrière son cou, se collant à lui pour approfondir le baiser…

Il s'écarta à regret. Jézabel semblait apaisé et une légère rougeur rehaussait ses joues pâles… Il se blottit contre lui sans un mot, et Cassian embrassa ses cheveux, la gorge serrée. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé vivre ça un jour, et pourtant…

Jézabel s'écarta à nouveau, une pointe de peur dans les yeux.

- Qu'y a-t'il ?

- Si… si tu fais ça pour te jouer de moi, je… je te tuerai.

Choqué, Cassian cligna des yeux sans répondre immédiatement. Jézabel semblait sérieux…

-… Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

Une dernière larme roula sur les joues pâles

- On peut feindre d'aimer…

Attristé, il comprit enfin de quoi il voulait parler.

- Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je t'aime, Jézabel.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, un simple effleurement cette fois

-… et j'aurai tout le temps de te le prouver.

Fin

Alors? Si ça vous a plu ou si vous avez trouvé ça nul, mal écrit et dégoulinant de glucose, svp, revievez! Ca prend si peu de temps, et ça fait tellement plaisir aux auteurs! Allez, juste un petit clic sur le bouton vert, là en bas, vous ne puvez pas le manquer!


End file.
